Killer Bean Forever
Synopsis A misunderstood bean known as Jack Bean (Killer Bean) is declared fugitive by the Shadow Agency after destroying a party, and must fight his way to battle the crime boss Cappuccino and his nemesis henchman Vagan and the Police Detective Cromwell in order to escape his crimes. Plot In 2:30 AM, a Warehouse is filled with bean gangsters dancing to loud music. A red armored veteran bean named Killer Bean, is at a nearby apartment, trying to sleep. He makes a phone call to the gang’s leader telling him to turn down the music. After he refuses, Killer Bean goes by and angrily confronts him. After one of the gangsters fires a shot at Killer Bean and misses, Killer Bean ends up killing every one of the gangsters in a Matrix styled battle with his Golden Dual Wielding Rapid Firing Upgraded M9. The leader of bean gangsters killed during the battle is revealed to be the nephew of the crime boss bean, Cappuccino. In 4:00 AM, Several police bean officers, led by the police level headed detective bean, Detective Cromwell, investigate the raid in the warehouse. They know that it was Cappuccino's first warehouse. Cromwell had been trying to convict Cappuccino for years, while looking at some dead bodies, Cromwell found a gold bullet which belongs to Killer Bean. As the police investigate, a lieutenant mercenary bean of Cappuccino, Vagan, arrives at the warehouse. After discovering the massacre, Vagan quickly informs his boss what has happened and that Cappuccino is Killer Bean's next target. Due to Killer Bean's navy skills, Vagan suggests hiring mercenary soldiers to kill him. At 9:40 AM, Killer Bean saw Cromwell talking about the attack on the party last night. so he try to assassinate him, but only to receives an encrypted call from his boss (The Leader of the Shadow Agency) who warning him that he is being reckless, he shouldn't have killed everyone in the party, and that only the target should be killed. Killer Bean ensures his boss that the mission will succeed. In a Chinese Buffet, a Japanese assassin bean from the east, Jet Bean, gets a call from his boss sending him on a mission to kill Killer Bean, but as he leaves, The Manager forces him to pay the bill, but he refuses, so The Manager tells Chef Chintow (Tsingtao) to kill Jet Bean, but Jet Bean kicked Chintow's face and threw the knife at The Manager's bill, stating he will pay it when he is back. Meanwhile in Cappuccino's HQ, Cappuccino meets with some bean gangsters then later executes them. Suddenly, Vagan arrived and report to Cappuccino that Killer Bean murdered his Nephew and everyone in his first warehouse last night, causing him to send Vagan to search and destroy Killer Bean once and for all. At the Police Station, Cromwell calls Harry about the party evidence/the golden bullet mystery and then go out to Cappuccino's second warehouse. Meanwhile, Killer Bean goes to Cappuccino's second warehouse but finds Vagan and attempts to kill him. After their battle was a tie, Killer Bean found a clue note which reads, "Shadow Bean, you are too late". Killer Bean later goes to a bar across the street, but when Detective Cromwell finds him, he suggests him they should work together to bring Cappuccino down to justice, but Killer Bean refuses to help. Later, Cromwell finds the note referencing about the "Shadow Bean". After a call chat with Harry the Police Intelligence, Cromwell discovers that the Shadow Beans were The Shadow Agency, a private government organization that was allegedly disbanded many years ago. At night, Killer Bean found Cappuccino's third and final warehouse thanks to Cromwell, hoping to find if Cappuccino was there. After killing the gangsters who are there first, Killer Bean is later confronted by Vagan's mercenaries, but ended up killing them, but after defeating some those biker gang, Vagan later captured Killer Bean. Cappuccino interrogates Killer Bean asking him why he wants to terminate him, but receives no answers. Killer Bean later escapes and then reveals that he is not after Cappuccino, but rather after Vagan.. Vagan kills Cappuccino after he fired him. Killer Bean explains that he has been sent to kill Vagan until he stated his real name is Dark Bean. Dark Bean had betrayed The Shadow Beans and had stolen their secret database. Dark Bean then explains that The Shadow Agency had degenerated from an honorable agency into simply guns for hire and that he was ordered to supply weapons to criminals. Dark Bean claims to have left The Shadow Agency only with the intel belonging to him and runs guns for Cappuccino so that he could be knowledgeable of all weapon transfers and thus could fight crime on his own. He informs Killer Bean that The Shadow Agency sees Killer Bean as a loose cannon and sent him to die; even if he could kill Vagan, they'd get rid of him as well. Killer Bean doesn't believe in him, and kills Dark Bean when he attempts to shoot Killer Bean first. However, when Killer Bean tries to contact his boss, he is deactivated from The Shadow Agency forever. In that moment, The cops confronts Killer Bean, then Detective Cromwell witnesses the surrounding, and calls the entire police department to descend to the scene. There is a standoff between the police and Killer Bean, but Detective Cromwell diffuses the situation. Detective Cromwell offers protection for Killer Bean in exchange for information on The Shadow Agency. Killer Bean allows himself to be arrested, allowing him time to think about his next course of action against the incoming threat. Meanwhile, Jet Bean arrived in Beantown to find and kill Killer Bean. In the warehouse, the police investigates the death of Vagan (Dark Bean), then Jet Bean arrived and asking where Killer Bean is, the police told him that he was locked behind bars and then arrested him after he murdered an officer. Meanwhile, Killer Bean is in prison, then Cromwell left later, and Jet Bean arrived and killed all of the Police Beans off-screen. Killer Bean explains to Jet Bean that The Shadow Agency has gone criminal, but Jet Bean doesn't believe in him. Killer Bean had no choice but to battle Jet Bean. He finally killed Jet Bean with his Golden sharp bullet. Then, Killer Bean contacts The Shadow Agency Leader on Jet Bean's cell phone, and he suggest Killer Bean come in to talk things over. Killer Bean says he will come in, but it won't be for talk. Then, Killer Bean finds a police van full of Police Weapons, and driving off in order to confront The Shadow Agency once and for all.